


Magica Nigra

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'absence de Gauvain est l'objet de l'inquiétude de Galessin et des rumeurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magica Nigra

**Author's Note:**

> Se passe post-Livre VI. Le titre signifie _magie noire_ en latin. En partie écrite sur le morceau _Umbra Nigra_ de Yuki Kajiura.

Galessin avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu’il n’avait pas vu Gauvain. Lorsque le chevalier questionna Loth, celui-ci déclara que son fils était tombé malade et que sa mère s’occupait de lui. Le visage du roi avait confirmé le mauvais pressentiment du duc d’Orcanie.

La nuit, des sortes d’échos étranges se faisaient parfois entendre. Les serviteurs murmuraient qu’Anna de Tintagel avait enfermé Gauvain dans une pièce secrète des catacombes du château et qu’elle s’y adonnait à la magie noire. L’absence du jeune homme durait, durait, et Galessin ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner la nuit. Les semaines devinrent rapidement un mois, puis deux. Les rumeurs se multipliaient, toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres. Le duc d’Orcanie contempla l’idée de mener son enquête, d’insister plus fermement auprès de Loth pour qu’il lui dise la vérité (car il la _savait_ , de ça Galessin en était sûr). Mais il avait déjà vu Anna de Tintagel à l’œuvre. Le chevalier ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler de terreur à l’idée de s’attirer les foudres de la reine. Alors il continua à attendre encore et encore. Les échos nocturnes se firent plus fréquents, plus sonores. Une angoisse sourde hantait les cauchemars de Galessin et coupait son appétit. Mais il se contentait toujours d’attendre, et il sembla que les mois eurent devenus des siècles.

Gauvain finit éventuellement par réapparaître, à la surprise générale de tous. Galessin fut si soulagé qu’il rendit visite au jeune homme le jour d’après. Lorsqu’il rencontra le regard de Gauvain, le chevalier sentit l’horreur le prendre à la gorge. Le regard perçant, froid et calculateur n’appartenait pas au jeune homme que Galessin avait connu. Toute trace de chaleur avait disparu de lui. Il émanait de Gauvain la même aura inquiétante et puissante que sa mère. Il semblait au chevalier que le neveu du roi avait vieilli, bien que physiquement il était le même. Le duc d’Orcanie avait devant lui un parfait inconnu.

Le changement radical de personnalité de Gauvain ne passa pas inaperçu au château (bien que Loth fit soigneusement comme si de rien n’était). Il se murmurait qu’Anna de Tintagel avait emprisonné l’âme de son fils dans une pierre magique. Il se murmurait aussi qu’elle projetait de placer le jeune homme sur le trône d’Orcanie. Galessin n’en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qu’il savait pour sûr, cependant, c’était qu’il implorerait le pardon des dieux jusqu’à son dernier souffle pour n’avoir pas protégé Gauvain.


End file.
